Scooby's First Mystery
Scooby's First Mystery is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Shaggy remembers the day he got Scooby. Synopsis While sitting with Scooby, Shaggy has a flashback. It is a hot summer day. In the van, Shaggy is sitting next to Scooby. He closes his eyes. He opens them on the same bed, without Scooby; Shaggy is 12 years old. Text appears reading 5 years ago. Shaggy decides he wants a dog. He goes out the house and over to the Coolsville Pet Shop. Before entering the pet shop, Shaggy heads to his, Fred, Daphne, and Velma’s clubhouse. Inside, Shaggy sees 12 year old Fred, 11 year old Velma, and 12 year old Daphne. Shaggy says they should get a get to help them solve mysteries. The rest of the gang agrees. Fred reaches into his pocket. He pulls out 100 dollars they earned from their last mystery. Shaggy takes it and heads to the pet shop. At the pet shop, Shaggy looks for a 100 dollar dog. He sees a small puppy with black spots. The dog is 100 dollars. Scooby speaks to Shaggy. Shaggy gasps. After buying the dog, Shaggy asks him his name. The dog says his name is Scooby-Doo. The two quickly become best pals. Shaggy and Scooby head to the movie theater to watch Return of the Star Dog. Soon, it is nighttime. Scooby and Shaggy are walking home. Shaggy can’t believe Scooby talked him into watching it twice. Scooby and Shaggy see an empty truck. In the front, they see samurai armor. Shaggy goes to get Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Soon, Shaggy comes back with Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After everybody meets Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma take a look at the truck. Velma sees an open crate on the back. It is labeled The Silver Samurai Armor: From Asia to Coolsville Museum. Soon, the gang has delivered the armor to the museum. The curator, Mr. Tickles thanks the gang for bringing them the armor. A man named Professor Jekyll Black was delivering the Silver Samurai to the museum; but the samurai must have come to life and kidnapped Jekyll. Velma asks how armor could do that. Mr. Tickles says the samurai comes to life at 11 PM. Scooby walks into the Caveman Room. Inside, they see a caveman display. Scooby finds a pair of glasses on the caveman. He grabs them and rushes to the rest of the gang who are currently leaving. While walking home, the rest of the gang sees the glasses on Scooby. Fred takes them. He puts them on. The gang heads to the library. The glasses are special glasses used by archaeologists. They are from Asia. The gang realizes they belong to Professor Jekyll Black. That night, the gang returns to the museum. They get Shaggy to break in through a window. After some loud crashes, Shaggy opens the door for the rest of the gang. They walk in. Fred says they should split up. He and Daphne will search the Caveman Room, Shaggy and Velma will search the Samurai Armor Room, and Scooby will stand guard. Scooby won’t stand guard. Fred, Daphne, and Velma offer him things, but Scooby doesn't except any. Shaggy asks Scooby if he will to it for something he cooked, Scooby Snacks. Scooby does it, the others go off. Scooby munches on his Scooby Snack. He laughs. Shaggy and Velma walk past the Silver Samurai. It comes to life and follows them. Shaggy and Velma turn around. They are chased by the Silver Samurai for a bit. After escaping the Silver Samurai, Velma and Shaggy see Scooby running towards him. Shaggy says Scooby can come with them. Soon, Velma and Scooby lose Shaggy! Soon, they find Shaggy in the Dinosaur Bone Room. Scooby licks Shaggy’s face. The Silver Samurai runs in. He chases them around. Soon, Shaggy and Scooby lose Velma. They realize a painting is missing from the wall. Shaggy and Scooby go to get Velma, Fred, and Daphne. The entire gang returns. The paining is back. Fred says that isn't a clue. Daphne points to something red on the floor. She says if it’s blood, it’s a clue. Fred feels it. It’s red paint. The gang soon finds themselves inside a hidden room. Velma sees two painting that look identical next to each other. The Silver Samurai comes in. He chases them around. After escaping, the gang hides in the Army Tank Room. Shaggy and Scooby jump in an army tank. The Silver Samurai comes in. Scooby and Shaggy accidentally run the Silver Samurai over. Soon, the gang is next to the Silver Samurai. The tank is back in place. Fred pulls the mask off. The Silver Samurai is Mr. Tickles. He is part of a smuggling ring; he would steal the paintings and sell them, and then paint fakes of the paintings and put them back on the wall. The sheriff comes and takes Tickles away. The episode ends with the gang figuring out Professor Jekyll Black was tied up, dressed in a caveman costume, and disguised the caveman display. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Silver Samurai Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Gang's Clubhouse **Coolsville Pet Shop ****Coolsville Museum Notes/trivia *This episode was based on the episode What a Night for a Knight. *Mr. Tickles' name was based on Mr. Wickles from What a Night for a Knight. *Professor Jekyll Black's name was based on Professor Hyde White from What a Night for a Knight. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *The Silver Samurai has swords in one scene, but he doesn't in the rest of the episode. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1 Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes